


The cages we create

by TheImpossibleDetectivesAngel



Series: Fandom Poetry [2]
Category: The Danish Girl (2015)
Genre: Angst, Depressing Poetry, Gen, Poetry, Unhappy Ending, Wouldn't read if you haven't watched the film
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 13:17:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18411422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheImpossibleDetectivesAngel/pseuds/TheImpossibleDetectivesAngel
Summary: "My body is a cage."





	The cages we create

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the Danish Girl and an LGBT+ fan video with a song called 'My Body Is A Cage'.

'My body is a cage,  
it is not mine'  
He - She screams  
wanting to be free.  
No one hears her,  
they just see his insanity,  
But she is him,  
and he is her.  
Resistance is futile,  
for they are each other.  
Yet she still screams  
'My body is a cage,  
I need to be freed'.  
And no one hears her.  
They call them mad,  
and abnormal,  
but she doesn't care.  
Finally, there is someone who sees her,  
as a person, as a human.  
But she still has to scream  
'My body is a cage,  
and confinement will kill me.'  
and only three people hear her.  
She was never him,  
she was always her,  
and now they begin to see  
and take off the blindfolds  
and crawl into the reality.  
Because now her body is no longer a cage,  
and she is no longer screaming to be free,  
but there is a price for tis new reality,  
and as they close their eyes for the last time,  
He, and She, think; I was never really free.


End file.
